Harry Potter and the Unknown Cousin
by minimoon4me
Summary: 6th year fanfic. What happens when a girl appears after 15 years. She was considered to be missing even possible dead. What will happen when she shows up? Im not really good at summarys. ON HAITUS. Notice on Chapter 7 and plz review.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and The Unknown Cousin

A/N I do not own the Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does. I only own Harry's cousin.

Prologue

It has been almost a month since school had let out and since then Harry Potter has been thinking about Sirius death and about the prophecy. Not that his summer hasn't been bad but it hasn't got any better. Ever since Moody talk to the Dursley's they had ignored him completely. But now it is nearing his 16th birthday and he wants to go the number 12 Grimmuald Palace. He has been writing to Ron and Hermione to let them he was ok. By the sound of their letters they were in the same place.

Meanwhile In Salem, Massachusetts

There a young girl is preparing to leave to find her biological family. Months ago she found out she was adopted and that her real last name was Evans. Just as she shuts her school trunk an owl comes through her window with a letter.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_I know who your remaining family member is. Go to the ministry of magic in Salem and organize a port key for England. Tell them the Burrow is the place of arrival. Also you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You will hear more about the school when you arrive._

_From _

_Anonymous writer _

There was no signature and no return address on the letter. So she goes to the ministry of Salem to get the port key ready.

A/N R&R I want to hear what you think. Slash accepted.


	2. 1 OWL Results

Harry Potter and The Unknown Cousin  
  
Chapter 1 O.W.L Results  
  
A/N: it's been a month since I posted. Sorry to all who have been reading the story. Thank u to the people who reviewed. I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.  
  
Harry was still up waiting for Hedwig to return from the Weasleys with an answer about staying the rest of the summer. Even though Hedwig has been gone almost 3 days but Harry was not worried. She had been gone for over a month in his fourth year. All the sudden a snowy white owl comes through the window. Hedwig had finally returned from the Weasley's with an answer. Harry took the letter from Hedwig's leg and sees the letter is from Hermione.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
The order is coming to get you on your birthday at 7 o'clock pm. Be ready to leave when they get there.  
  
From  
  
Hermione_  
  
"Well "Harry thought "its about time I got an answer to my question." Just as Harry was getting ready for bed 2 more owls came through the window. One bearing the Hogwarts crest on it and the other one was from the Ministry of Magic. Harry opened the Hogwarts letter first.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1st. The Hogwarts express will leave form King's cross-station form platform 9¾ at 11 o'clock. Please send in what courses you would like to take. A list of books is enclosed for all classes.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
_  
Harry looked at the Ministry of Magic envelope wondering how bad he did. So gathering his courage he opened the letter.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The result of your O.W.Ls is as follows:  
  
Charms- E  
Herbology- A  
Transfiguration- E  
Divination- P  
History of Magic- A  
Care of Magical Creatures- O  
Potions- O  
Defense against the Dark Arts- O  
Astronomy- A  
  
Your total O.W.Ls is 10. Congratulations on your O.W.Ls results.  
  
From  
  
Griselda March Banks  
  
Wizarding Examinations office_  
  
"Wow 10 O.W.Ls" Harry thought. "Hermione and Ron are going to be shocked about how well I did." Harry looks at the clock, which reads 1 a.m. Harry puts his stuff on his desk and goes to bed.  
  
A/N- Sorry it took so long for chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be soon. Please r/r. 


	3. 2 Arrivals

Harry Potter and The Unknown Cousin

Chapter 2 Arrivals

A/N: Im sooooo sorry I had school and band stuff come up. Im going to try to get some chapters up as fast as I can type. I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I own Delia.

Character Profile Delia:

She is 16. She is a muggle-born witch. She is the older cousin to Dudley and Harry. Her Birthday is April 14. She was missing since her parents were killed. More to come as the story comes.

' italics thinking

' _I emptied my savings from my Gringotts vault and im waiting for a port key to England'_ the girl named Evans thinks. 

"Miss Evans your port-key is ready" said a Ministry of Magic Witch.

"Thank you" she said while taking the portkey. All the sudden she felt a jerk and then she was on the ground. When she open her eyes she was at the Burrow.

"You must be Evans" a voice said.

"Yes but who are you" Evans said.

"My name is Remus Lupin" said the man "But I would like to know what your birth name is".

"Uhhhhhhh its Delia but my friends call me D." Evans said.

'_Delia Evans it cant be'_ Lupin thought, "Well we better get going or we are going to be late"

"Hey what where are we going" Delia said

"Well first we are going in so I can contact headquarters" said Lupin.

"Ok" said Delia

Lupin and Delia entered the Weasleys house and goes to the fireplace to contact The Order of the Phoenix. When he got the all clear to floo he told Delia to go first then Lupin went in after her.

"Wow" said Delia "Where are we."

"We are at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" said Lupin.

"The Order of the Phoenix "said Delia "What is that"

"It will be explained to you later after our other guest arrives" Lupin said.

"Ok" said Delia. "I'm going to go upstairs to lay down for a bit."

"Your room is on the 3rd floor to you left," said Lupin.

Just as Delia goes upstairs Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny comes form the kitchen.

"Was that the Evans girl?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes it was Molly," said Lupin. "But there is something strange about her."

"What will that be" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It just feels like Lily is back," said Lupin. "Because she acts just like her."

While Mrs. Weasley and Lupin was talking Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to Ron's and later Harry's room. There they discuss what Mrs. Weasley and Lupin was talking about the mysterious Evans girl was related to Harry somehow.

Around 6:45 at Number 4 Privet Drive 

Harry was expecting people from the order in fifteen minutes. Just as he was making sure he had all his belongings together his Uncle Vernon came in.

"Boy" Uncle Vernon said. "Me, your Aunt, and Dudley are going to a special program."

"Fine" said Harry knowing that he was leaving soon.

"Don't touch or steal our stuff," said Uncle Vernon.

"Fine" said Harry.

Uncle Vernon looked at Harry suspiciously and left. Harry heard them get in the car and leave few minutes later. When Harry looked at the time it was 6:55. Harry waited and listened all the sudden heard the sound he was listening for: someone apparating. He heard a crashing sound downstairs so he knew Tonks was here and probably Lupin and "Mad-Eye" Moody. Harry walked to his door and opened it and they're stood Mr. Weasley and Tonks.

"Hi Tonks and Mr. Weasley" said Harry.

"Hello Harry" said Mr. Weasley.

"Hi" said Tonks.

"Where is everyone?" said Harry. "And are we flying."

"No we are not flying," said Mr. Weasley. "We are taking a portkey."

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Yes" said Harry.

They walked downstairs and used an old boot to transport to Grimmauld Palace. When they got there Delia was walking by and saw them appear and falls down in surprise.

"Are you ok?" asked Tonks

"Yeah" said Delia. "I'm a dead klutz when I'm startled. But if you don't mind me asking who are you three?"

"Oh yes we weren't here when Remus brought you here" said Mr. Weasley. "I am Arthur Weasley and that's Nynphadora Tonks but she goes by her surname and this is Harry Potter."

"Hey I heard about Harry Potter at Salem Academy," exclaimed Delia. When everyone in the room looked shocked she said "Sorry we heard about him from one of our teachers."

"Ok" said Tonks. "We told you our names but what is your full name unless you want to go by your surname."

"Well I made an exception already today to Remus so I'll go ahead and tell you guys too" said Delia. "My name is Delia Evans."

A/N Sorry again for the wait. School and marching band started Chapter 3 is on the top of my list. plz r/r.


	4. 3 Explainations

Harry Potter and The Unknown Cousin

Chapter 3 Explanations

A/N: Hey I got the next chapter up in less time I broke my record. Ok I still have stuff going on at school but that is at the end of the week. Disclaimer I don't own any Harry Potter Characters. I own Delia.

Harry, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley looked at Delia like she is crazy. Finally Delia says "why are you three looking at me like I'm crazy." But before they can answer Remus and Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen.

"Ah I see you met Tonks, Author, and Harry," said Lupin.

"Yes"-said Delia. "But they are making me nervous by looking at me like I'm crazy" she said in an undertone to Lupin.

Before Lupin can answer everyone hears a noise and they look and see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Uh did we come at a bad time?" said Ron.

"No, you didn't Ron," said Lupin before Harry could answer. "In fact you can meet a new member of the order."

"What" said Delia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione? "Who."

"You Delia" said Lupin. "You're the newest and youngest member of the order of the phoenix."

"You're kidding me," said Harry. "She looks barely over a fourth year"

"For your information I am sixteen" said Delia. "And what is the order."

"It is a group where we find a way to fight Voldemort" said a voice form behind. Everyone looked around and saw Dumbledore.

"Wait a minute" Hermione said. "I have two questions. Who is she and why is she here."

"Her name is Delia B. Evans," said Dumbledore. "And she is here to help fight Voldemort because her family was killed a week before Harry's parents. Also she is the only Evans besides her Aunt to be a witch."

"Wait a moment," said Delia. "It was you who sent me that letter yesterday."

"Yes it was I who sent you that letter," said Dumbledore.

"Ok then" Delia said. "I have two questions myself. One who is my remaining relatives and two what do you mean last Evans."

With that response everyone looked at Delia like she was another Hermione.

"Well" said Dumbledore ." You were to be raised by you dads sister who was a muggle-born witch."

"Ok" said Delia. "But you didn't answer my main question. Who is my remaining relative."

Dumbledore looks at Harry and Delia looks to see whom he is looking at and gasps "no way"

"Why are you two looking at me?" asked Harry

"Isn't obvious Harry" said Hermione.

"Is what obvious" said Ron.

Delia clears her throat before Hermione and Ron gets into a fight.

"I have to agree with. Uhh sorry I didn't get catch your names" said Delia.

"Your right we haven't been introduced" said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you" said Delia. "Any ways I have to agree with Hermione."

Harry and Ron looks at each other confusingly.

"Uhh do they always look this confused?" said Delia.

"Everyday" said Hermione.

"I say lets not tell them," said Delia. "But I think they need to know."

"I agree," said Hermione.

"Harry what was you mum's maiden name" said Delia.

"Evans" said Harry. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Harry my last name is the same as my aunts and dad," explained Delia. "And I fit the description of the last muggle-born witch. Because I am muggle-born."

"Delia let me say it," said Hermione. "Harry, Delia is you long lost cousin."

"What" said Harry and Ron.

"Boys" said Delia.

"Ok now that the boys have now figured it out with the help of our intelligent girls" said Lupin. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny go up to the boys rooms. Delia come with us."

"But" said everyone but Hermione.

"Go" said Mrs. Weasley.

With defeat Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny retreated upstairs. After they had left Dumbledore and the order tells her what has been happening for the last 2 years.

After the meeting 

"So" said Ron. "What do you think they are discussing down there?"

"Well" said a voice. Everyone looked and saw Delia in the doorway. "I've been told everything that has happened from the last 2 years and that's it."

"That's all we thought you were going to actually fight you know who" said Ron.

"Ron be quiet," said Hermione.

Harry, Ginny, and Delia senses a fight but before any type of arguing begins Delia says "Well if you guys are hungry we better go down and eat" ensuring that a fight was going to happen.

"Ok" said Ron.

They leave and go down to the kitchen were everyone including planned a surprise sixteenth birthday party for Harry.

A/N: Ok here it is the shortly awaited for Chapter 3 and to treat you all since I do have chapter 4 written and waiting to be typed I'm going to give you sneak preview.

Chapter 4 Party and Past

Harry's sweet 16 party.

The gang goes to Diagon Alley.

Delia meets up with an old acquaintance and we find out little bit of her past after Lily and James Died.


	5. 4 Party and Past

Harry Potter and The Unknown Cousin

Chapter 4 Party and Past

A/N: Ouch I got sloppy again. I'm on Christmas break so I have time between my band fundraiser and Christmas Eve and day to type. Disclaimer I don't own any Harry Potter Characters. I own Delia.

When they entered the kitchen everyone except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said "Happy Birthday Harry". Harry was so shocked that he looked like he was going to faint.

"What is going on" said Harry.

"Isn't it obvious" said Delia.

"No" said Harry.

"It's a surprise birthday part," said Delia

"Wait a minute how did you know that today is my birthday" said Harry.

"Oh Remus told me" said Delia. " And when you, Mr. Weasley, and Tonks arrived I was coming out of the kitchen to get Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."

"What" said Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"You were coming to get us" said Ron.

"Yes" said Delia. "But lets not think about what was supposed to happen and enjoy the party."

"OK" said everyone glad that there was no argument.

The party lasted until midnight when Mrs. Weasley told everyone to go to bed so that they could go to Diagon Alley the next day.

Next Day 

Delia was woken abruptly by Mrs. Weasley to go to Diagon Alley. Delia changed fast and went to breakfast. When she got in there everyone was done eating.

"You guys done eating already" said Delia

"Yes" said Ron

"Boys" said Hermione "me and Ginny tried to get you up"

"Yeah" said Ginny "all you said is "im up" so we came downstairs

"One thing I don't wake easily" said Delia while buttering her apiece of toast.

"Well eat so we can go" said Ron.

"I'll be done in a minute," said Delia "Done" about a minute later.

"Well lets go" said Ron

When they arrived in Diagon Alley Delia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for Gringotts.

"I need to open a Gringotts vault" said Delia.

"Ok" said a goblin and he started working on it. When he was done he handed Delia her key to her vault.

"Ok lets go to buy our school stuff" said Delia

"Yeah" said Harry

The first place they went was Madam Malkins so Delia could get some robes for school. Then they went to Aprothomency to get refills for the potion kits, and Flourish and Blotts to get their new schoolbooks.

"What is left" Delia said.

"Meeting up with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny" said Hermione.

"Ok" Delia said "Lets go."

When Delia turned around she walked right into Malfoy.

"Hey watch it" said Malfoy. "Well well well if it isn't Potter, Weasel King, and Granger."

"Malfoy" Said Harry.

"Delia are you ok" said Hermione

"Yeah im fine" said Delia

"Well if it isn't my old friend" said Malfoy

"_Wait a moment I think I know him" _Delia thought, _"Really light blonde hair and those cold grey eyes."_

"Draco Malfoy" said Delia "I should have known that 'pampered prince' was the person who was in my way".

"Well at least I didn't run away," said Malfoy.

"What" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ran away" said Harry " any thing you want to mention now cousin"

"Long story cut short" said Delia. " The Malfoy' s took me in when I was five and when I saw something that I regret seeing now I ran away until I got to the orphanage."

"Yeah and my father was furious" said Malfoy. "He was going to find out a way for you to be a witch."

"Well for your information I am a muggle-born witch" said Delia.

"Your what" Said Malfoy. "Your a mudblood"

"Why you" said Delia and she slapped him.

"Delia lets go" said Hermione. "He's not worth"

Delia nodded and they walked off but before they could get more than three feet away Delia yelled "By the way Malfoy my last name is Evans for future references."

When they got far enough away from Malfoy Harry asked "Why did you run away form the Malfoy 's we would have met you sooner."

"Well" said Delia. "I saw Mr. Malfoy doing magic and it scared me".

When they gave her a shocked look she said "I was seven give me a break."

"Well now that is settled lets go met up with your mum Ron" said Hermione.

They all agreed because they were going to be late as it was.

A/N: Wow I typed this chapter in one hour yippee. Like last time im going you a sneak peek of the next chapter. R/R

Chapter 5 Delia's Worries.

Getting ready for Hogwarts

Delia's haves some fun

Train Ride


	6. 5 Delia's Worries

Harry Potter and The Unknown Cousin

Chapter 5 Delia's Worries

A/N: Finally I have time to post. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukah or whatever holiday everyone celebrates and a Happy New year to all also. Disclaimer I don't own any Harry Potter Characters. I own Delia.

The next few weeks flew by with the occasional news about Voldemort. Finally the night before they head to leave had arrived and Delia was excited.

"Delia would you relax" said Harry "your making me nervous.'

"Sorry " said Delia " but I'm excited, nervous, and worried at the same time."

"Go check your trunk" said Ron.

"I'm packed," said Delia "unlike you two I've been packing all day long"

"She's right," said Hermione looking up from her book. "She was packed before dinner while you two was trying to find your books."

"Misplacing your books now that is a chore" Delia said.

"Please don't tell me that you have never misplaced a book before" asked Ron.

"Never in my life" said Delia.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came in and said, "Bed time. Girls go to your rooms, boys finish packing and go to bed."

"I can't find my books," said Ron.

"Oh and Ron your books are packed" said Delia.

"What" yelped Ron "when did I do that."

"You didn't do it," said Delia "I did".

" When" said Ron.

"While you and Harry was playing chess," said Delia.

Next Morning 

The next morning was moving very fast. Mrs. Weasley made them breakfast and Mr. Weasley manage to borrow ministry cars. On the way to the train station Delia was unusually quite.

"Delia what's wrong" asked Hermione.

"Nothing" said Delia. When she saw that Hermione was giving her a look she said, "ok, ok I'm scared about starting a new school and I don't even know how to get on the train platform."

"Don't worry about it Delia" said Hermione "I'll walk through the barrier with you."

"Thanks Hermione" said Delia.

"No problem" said Hermione

About ten minutes later they arrived at Kings Cross Station. Just as she promise Hermione walked with Delia through the barrier. When they got on the train Ron and Hermione went to the prefect's carriage while Delia, Harry, and Ginny went to find an empty compartment. As soon as they were done Ron and Hermione came to the compartment.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap" asked Ron.

"Sure" said Harry and Ginny

When Delia remained silent Ron was about to ask her if she wanted to play when Malfoy open the compartment door.

"Well, well what do we have here" said Malfoy. "Two Weasels, a mudblood, and Potty."

When he saw Delia he said "Miss Delia."

When Delia heard 'Miss" she said, "Get out of her and don't ever call me that again."

"Fine, see you at school" said Malfoy.

Then he left the group to what they were doing.

"Ok that was the first thing she has said all the way there," said Ginny.

"Yeah" said Harry as Delia went back to her silent mood.

"You think we should tell her that she needs to go with the first years," whispered Ron.

"Yeah" whispered Harry.

"Ok" whispered Ron then he said out loud "Delia when you get off the train you need to go with the first years."

Delia looked over at Ron while he was talking to her nodded.

Hours Later 

They finally made it to Hogwarts. Delia went with Hagrid and the first years while Harry and the others got on the Carriages.

A/N: Wow my first chapter of the New Year is up. R/R. Like for the last 2 chapters here is a preview.

Chapter 6 The Sorting

Sorting

Announcements

Old Teacher


	7. Notice

Notice

Yes another notice but this one is on a happier note.

I need some feedback about some stuff. If u look at my profile it says im going to rewrite it. But i need to know if u like the oc Delia because i have different personalies for her 6ht and 7th years. If u like her now or notice something i can change let me know. Put any thing u want me to change in a review and yes i do read the reviews. I would like some feedback on this.


End file.
